


Where the secrets lay

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: There is a place not many people knew of that contains more than things.





	Where the secrets lay

He knew they would not be staying long. Usually he spent time in this place but now he was passing through. His rage still simmered deep and with the current problems he had needed to remember. He really should start listening to Mimi more.

The huge chair was comfortable but the arms looped around his neck as he looked at the box in his lap gave him the real comfort. He was ready to move onto the next phase and it was easier than it should have been to deal with that and Sasuke too.

“It doesn’t seem that long ago.” Naruto admitted softly. “Sometimes it feels like yesterday.” Mimi made a noise of agreement but did not move. Naruto sighed as he unlocked the box. “But you know, Sasuke’s really coming into himself.”

“He’s nice.” Mimi breathed against his neck. “You like him.”

“Not like that.” She had been with him for so long he had to nip that idea in the bud before she tried gift wrapping Sasuke. “I mean if he wants to be like the others then he can go right ahead.”

A soft laugh. “You can’t lie to me.”

He chuckled because she was right. “I have eyes but he’s my friend I mean I wouldn’t mind.”

“And he’s just your type right now. Scarred and a little… broken.”

A hard truth about himself he had come to face a long time before. “And he’ll become something magnificent Mimi I want to show him so much, our world.”

She leaned over him then one arm unlooping from his neck to reach to his lap and push the box open. The collar gleamed in the case.

“I can’t kneel again Mimi.” He whispered.

“It’s okay, he wouldn’t want you. You don’t have to.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Then don’t. Your time of kneeling is over.” Naruto closed his eyes to remove the sight of the collar from his mind.

“I can’t stop thinking of the past, I never will. I don’t hate all of it but I won’t kneel again Mimi.”

“I know.”

“Even for Sasuke, for anyone, that ended with them.”

“I know.”

“One day I’ll explain to him.” He tilted his head back and sighed. “We need a vacation, just us and the girls somewhere not just how we do our once a week thing every year.”

“You need more time than that.” Mimi’s tone was cautious. “It was recommended…”

“I don’t have time to go through that Mimi.”

“Your body…”

“Will last.” He bit out before he tilted the box shut closing the collar in darkness once again. Well made, crafted with care and it would never grace his neck again. “We’ve already spoken about this and I’ve agreed that only the minimum. We can’t afford falling behind and scrutiny.” She met his eyes. “We’re stilling building the foundation.”

“Yes sir.”

“Media silence is never a good thing to entertain without a good cover story. We need a good excuse but now is the wrong time to fade even for a week.” He sighed softly. “Even coming here is a risk right now.”

“I know.” Regret was in her tone.

“But it is necessary.” Naruto breathed. “I miss here.”

“I know.” A small amount of amusement. “But this can’t be a base yet.”

“And we still have some things to do that don’t involve the foundation.” Naruto sighed. “How are we on space in the vault?”

“Plenty more space.” She confirmed. “No worries as yet.” Well they both knew it would take several national treasures to even cram the place but Naruto was paranoid about running out of space.

“Good.” He smiled. “Let’s head back in a bit. There still is plenty work to do.”

“That woman called.” Mimi confirmed softly.

“Good.” Anticipation filled his veins. “We’ll see her first.” More work towards that foundation.


End file.
